


A Greater King

by Devairkus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Joffrey POV on his decisions and feelings toward events. Set some time during A Clash of Kings. AGoT, ACoK, and ASoS spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater King

**Author's Note:**

> So... everyone seems to hate Joffrey, and for me, especially in a Storm of Swords I kinda felt sorry for him. So, I wrote a short fic on how he might be feeling towards current and past events.

Joffrey sat alone on the windowsill in his room. He sat with one leg dangling and the other bent, his crossbow resting on it. He could see his kingdom from the window. It angered him to know there were others out there, claiming parts of it, trying to steal away his birthright. 

_I am the true king. Not them. They think they can find holes in my claim, but there are none. This is my kingdom for it has been passed to me from the king._ He felt a flash of rage thinking about his father. Like his mother, Joffrey was not one to hold back his bursts of anger. _Why should I? I can do as I please. If I want to be angry I'll be angry, if I want to be cruel, I will be cruel. I am the king. It is better my people fear me anyway. Fearing of my wrath will keep them in place._ He would be a good king too. Joffrey the Just they would call him. When that traitor Ned Stark tried to take his crown, not only was Joffrey merciful for his sweet Sansa by giving him a clean death, he showed his kingdom what happens to traitors. That King Joffrey First in his Name was not soft; he gave his enemies a fate they deserved. Yet, there were still imposters trying to take his crown. _I will have them all dead soon enough. Their heads will be on spikes for everyone to see. My people will fear me more, and they will certainly think twice before thinking of betraying the crown._ It was just, he thought, to behead traitors. Just as it has always been.

Joffrey had found himself having more anger flashes lately. _The price of running a kingdom. He thought_. At least he wasn't becoming fat. His father had become fat and drunken when he became king. He was a poor king as well, and added bitterly and a terrible father.

His stomach twisted as he remembered. King Robert was much more happy making more bastard sons than spending time with his trueborn ones. Joffrey got off the windowsill fuming, feeling the intense need to to throw or hurt something. He didn't want to go through the trouble of having his whipping boy summoned, so he threw a vase instead. It partially shattered, but a large part of it remained intact, rolling across the floor and hitting the wall. Joffrey lifted his crossbow and wound it, getting closer to the ruined vase before shooting the remains to pieces with a bolt.

King Robert was always disappointed in him it seemed. _Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be as big a drunken fool as you._ Their interactions were never those of a loving father and son. _All I wanted to do was please you._ He remembered the hunting trips he had gone along on, and the one time with the kittens. The kittens Joffrey recalled, flinching at the memory. He had learned a kitchen cat was pregnant and wanted to see for himself, so he cut open the cat. There had been kittens, and he brought one to show his father. Joffey hadn't quite known what he had expected, but it wasn't his father hitting him so hard two of his baby teeth flew out. _And he would have beat me after that, and many times after that if Mother had not forbid it._

 _Joffrey had tried to win his approval many times after that, despite. I was going to kill that Stark boy for you. You yourself said he would be better off dead than a cripple._

But that plan had failed, and Robert remained distant and disappointed in him until the day he died.

 _I am glad he is dead_. Thought Joffrey bitterly.

_I will bring this kingdom up from the disarray you left it in, and it will be greater than it has ever been _. Joffrey thought confidently. But his good mood disappeared as quickly as it had came, and a cold wave of melancholy replaced it._ If only a had a real father to watch me do it._


End file.
